Angelica
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: An alternate storyline about Angel Messenger Six. All recognizable situations belong to the re-imagined BSG universe, owned by R & D tv, and whomever else is not me. I get no money from this no infringment is intended


AN:/ this story is written with the idea that angel messger six , (which is the meaning of Angelica btw)was an angel made from the first cylon ever to experience permanent death. The red hair was my idea since six had every hair color but red in her line. The name Natasi is non cannon name for Caprica Six from book universe Rubena feminine version of Ruben which means first born, Liza which comes from Elizabeth which means God's promise and Daniel from the encyclopedia of angels. The story will focus on the cylons (mostly six and eight). Bianca is the name I gave for the six ever seen in the mini- series

_Six you have to get out of there!"_

"_No three I can't get up save yourself!"_

"_No let me go Five! No! She will not survive! The ship is not in range!"_

_Six felt the air getting thin and the pressure of the beam laying on her she began to lose consciousness. She saw a figure in white in a bright light lean down and stroked her waist length red hair_

" _My name is Daniel, Don't worry, Six everything will be alright. "_

Angelica watched as the meeting of the models met weeks after her funeral service with the eldest known copy of her model, Rubena one of the may midwives that supervised rebirth

"We are here today to address the request of the six models to not have another red haired model in honor of Liza Six who sacrificed herself for us all"

We agree…we agree…we agree…we agree…we agree…we agree

"With a unanimous vote the action passes "states One. "Now on to our next order of business..."

Liza most commonly known as Angelica among the angels ( with the exception of Daniel who insists on calling her Six)that she worked with was walking down the hall returning from her meeting with the elders who gave her the next assignment. Angelica was one of the rare few angels that were not born as such therefore she stood out from the rest. The elders never disparaged her out loud but she knew that they questioned the wisdom of making her an angel however no one there questioned God's will as Daniel once told her, "There is no accident, or coincidences when it comes to God's plan. It is precise and there is a reason for everything even if you or I can't see it"

Angelica decided that even though she was confused to why she was chosen, she will have faith in God and his wisdom

Angelica in the process of her duty could not help but look down on her race to see how they where fairing. It broke her heart when she saw that She re the cylons decide to go through with their plan of the destruction of the human race, but she knew that God had a plan and this was part of it. She had to use all of the self control she possessed not to interfere in this sinful act. Angelica remembered the link that she once had with her kind and all of a sudden she saw in her mind cylons that she saw would need strength and guidance for their parts in the grand sceme of things

_A vision of a woman with honey blond hair with the name Gina ringing in her mind_

_A platinum blond model that had the name Shelly attached to it_

_A copy of eight that was chosen for a breeding experiment_

_A copy of six with brown hair and blond accents_

_A platinum blond six with the name Sonja that popped in her mind_

_An eight known as Sharon Valarii call sign Boomer_

_An eight standing next to a hybrid tank_

_A copy of three dying over and over again_

The vision ended and another one began; A platinum blond six in brown knee boots accompanied by centurions confront a colonial officer at a space station, a copy that she recognized as Bianca

"_Are you alive?"_

_"Yes "_

_"Prove it"_

_A gleam of satisfaction in her eye when she heard the bombs come forward " And so it begins"_

_A vision of Bianca again saving a fellow Cylon and two copies of six behind her, Sonja and Shelly_

_"The humans survived"_

_"Don't worry we will hunt them down and destroy them"_

Liza closed her eyes and sighed, _"so it begins indeed"_


End file.
